Half-men
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Half-men Half-men, known as that for being part human, are magically created war beasts. Created from a mixture of predators; including wolves, dogs, jackals, tigers, reptiles, bears, human, ect., they were created to fight in war long ago, as a last resort, as their masters were losing badly. They were created to be fiercely loyal to their master, to the point where they pine to death if their master dies, as a fail safe to prevent rogue half-men from happening and prevent this dangerous race from turning on them. In addition to that, no female half-men were allowed to live and were destroyed on sight in an attempt to prevent this ferocious race from ever becoming independant. The half-men were a huge success, crushing the enemies easily, prompting their masters to declare war on many more... and win again... and again... and again... and again... But a few half-men were different. When ever a master and their 'pack' (other half-men bonded with the master) were killed, leaving a single half-man alone, a rare few would go rogue. They wouldn't die or throw themselves into combat in hope of death, as most did, but they would live... and thrive. They would survive, and were hunted by other 'masters' who all want the loyalty of such a fierce creature- for them to fight for their new 'masters'. But they would all refuse, having gotten a taste of freedom, of independance. Each free half-men would kill those that tried to capture him, picked off those that hunted him for having no master, and slay those who tried to bend him to their purposes. Their goals: freedom and survival. Hearing of obscure lands, each would travel away to there to leave their 'masters' and their past behind, and claim land for his own, to fight for. Free half-men are solely interested in themselves, admiring only those who are proven fighters, or according to half-men, 'killers', teaming up with them occasional for advantages. Half-men Lore Long ago, at the behest of their creators, their masters, half-men created strong forts. They were built in the depths of the deeps, so that kingdoms may rise and fall without ever finding them, until their masters desired we make combat with them and utterly demolish them. That day never fully happened. Occasionally, the half-men would fight the kingdoms, slaughter them, but lose a few half-men eachtime, but always would they win. Eventually though, there were no half-men to serve the masters anymore, all were lost, run away, or perished in combat. The masters left, then. They ripped apart the fabric of the world and created strange portals, leading to the place known as the End. The masters left and most of the portals broke down, lacking ingredients for their function, and leaking magic into everything neaby, such as the rats that lived there. They were warped by the magic, changed, they became the creatures known as silver fishes. Interesting Facts Half-men blood is black, their saliva helps other half-men heal, and they are extremely difficult to kill as they possese a extremely strong natural regeneration. Category:Species